


Whatever You Say, Bugaboo

by Bunny7799



Category: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: Adrien Has A Crush On Marinette/Ladybug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Chat Noir, Am I weird for thinking tagging was fun?, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Body Blocking, But he regrets stuff later, But it never becomes more than that, Chat Noir may or may not die, Chloe Has A Crush On Adrien, Chloe Is Worried For Adrien, Claws, Crowding News Reporters, Crying, Denial, Dramatism, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel is Hawk Moth, Gabriel isn't exactly evil, Hawk Moth's Secret Hide Out, He's just kinda overwhelmed, I hate making titles, I'm sorry to all the characters in this story, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, MY FIRST WORK IN FANFICTION, Moth Poison, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris - Freeform, Plagg isn't a jerk, Poisoned Adrien/Chat, Poor Adrien, Poor Plagg, Protective Chat Noir, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, The Ladyblog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What was I even thinking while writing this story?, and confused, for hurting kitty, infirmaries, near the end, slight suicidal thoughts, the secret is out, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny7799/pseuds/Bunny7799
Summary: Ladybug finds out where Hawk Moth is hiding out, and what does she do? Attack him! Of course, Chat Noir follows along, to stop the akuma attacks once and for all. However, things aren't as they seem. Hawk Moth catches Ladybug by surprise - but Hawk Moth's attack never hits her.





	1. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is my very first fanfiction, ever. Yes, I have written stories before, so I'm not some noob trying to write shit. Just so you know, I have no clue as to how this format works (edit: now I do.)
> 
> Now that I've said everything you need to know (I think) it's time you enjoy reading!

The duo had finally found Hawk Moth's control room. Chat Noir watched his lady, he peered over her petite shoulder and found Hawk Moth-his back was turned to them. He stood in a dark room, filled with numerous white butterflies. He stood with the posture of a confident business man with his hands behind his back. Ladybug beckoned her partner to follow her into the dark room-to end the akuma attacks once and for all.

Chat approached him from behind and raised his baton to knock the man out.  
But Hawk Moth had other plans in mind.  
He caught the baton mid swing and threw Chat Noir across the room.

"Kitty!" Ladybug called.

His plan had worked. Giving little hints to his location - luring them into his little trap. They were so simple minded! He almost scoffed. So predictable. So obvious. Hawk Moth had be been severely underestimated. Ladybug tried to hit him the back of his head, the red yo-yo had been caught easily. He severed the yo yo from it's string-all Ladybug had now, was a useless string.

Chat, having heard his crush's call, pulled himself out of the pile rubble. He was greeted with the sight of Ladybug, however, she was weaponless. She threw a punch at his jaw, but when she missed, she went stumbling forward-she was NOT a fighter. Hawk Moth took advantage of her momentary weakness and stepped down on her left wrist and held her other hand with his right hand. He reached out to grab her miraculous, and he was just inches away from her black polka dotted earrings, when-

"Cataclysm!"

He dodged out of the way of the dangerous attack, while Chat Noir helped his partner up.

"Are you okay, My Lady?" He said, taking her hand in his, with a classic Chat Noir grin.

"Besides a broken wrist and yo-yo, I'm purr-fectly fine." Ladybug said, she had taken a liking to puns. Despite her pun making, she still had a broken wrist hanging by her side. Chat Noir looked at it in worry, what if it didn't set right? Ladybug wouldn't be able to fight. During the duo's distraction, Hawk Moth had activated his trap.

Hundreds of black butterflies appeared behind Hawk Moth and he commanded them;

"Forward!" He yelled.

That word was enough to gain the duo's attention again. Ladybug stood behind Chat Noir, as he knocked the butterflies off their path-Ladybug's yo-yo was more effective for deflecting butterflies than his baton. Chat Noir quickly became tired as his muscles were starting to rip. He grunted and stopped deflecting Hawk Moth's attack, instead, he headed for Hawk Moth himself. His special power-Cataclysm-was still active. He charged at the man who was clad in purple and black and swiped at him in fury. He tried desperately to hit Hawk Moth with his claws to stop the swarm of butterflies, but could not. Ladybug, who was running from the butterflies, tripped. She fell forward, how clumsy. Chat Noir thought for a second, that she seemed a little like...Marinette. He shook his head-he could ponder over that later.

The dense wave of butterflies had dispersed. Hawk Moth landed a hit to Chat Noir's nose, and he flew backward a few meters due to the superpowers his miraculous provided him with. His head was spinning, the black cat had hit his head on the ground. He clutched his head, feeling a wave of vertigo. There were black spots in his vision. He shook his head, Now isn't the time... He thought dizzily.

Hawk Moth was slowly gaining on Ladybug, who was trying to get away. She was almost out of power, but she couldn't let him take her miraculous. Her willpower was stronger than her body. Even though her head was screaming at her to get the hell away, she couldn't move. Hawk Moth quickly snatched away her earrings.

There was a bright red light that illuminated the room. Ladybug was de-transforming, Chat Nor realized, his eyes widening. The bright light was gone-in the spot where Ladybug had last been, was Marinette, panting tiredly. She reached out, hoping her luck would help her snatch her miraculous back. Her hand was met with nothing-she was out of luck. Her broken wrist throbbed painfully. She had to... get back her miraculous!

The Ladybug miraculous-it was finally in his hands! At long last. Now, he just needed the other one.

"Give...it...back...!" Marinette said. Hawk Moth merely smirked. The "brave" hero of Paris was in a lump on the cold floor.

Hawk Moth raised his gloved hand and yelled,

"Black Moth!" (black moths symbolize death and misfortune). He raised his hand, his index finger having grown a stinger.

He was about to finish off Marinette.

Chat couldn't let him do that. He had to save her-protect her. Chat Noir was bad luck, and he knew that the best. He just hoped... his luck would not fail him this time around.

"NO!" Chat Noir used his speed and blocked Hawk Moth's stinger with his own body. His head ache only became worse. He felt the numbing poison from Hawk Moth stinger spread through his veins. He had no idea what would happen to him. Would he die? Would he become evil and dark... like Hawk Moth or an akuma victim? NO! If he became evil... then he... he could end up hurting Ladybug-no, Marinette. That would be his biggest fear-he'd rather die. Would the darkness consume him...? Alarms were going off in his head. His panic had only quickened the spread of the poison.

Tikki gasped at his reckless behavior. He had protected her chosen one. She was grateful-but she felt horrible for thinking that way. She hid herself further in Marinette's pale bag. For once, she had no idea what to do. Marinette couldn't become Ladybug without her miraculous. They were powerless.

Marinette found herself in her civilian clothes, with a weight in front of her. A black suit, a pair of cat ears, ruffled blond hair, fading green eyes-Chat Noir? She felt him go limp in her arms. She saw-from the corner of her eye, his green eyes, slowly closing. He drew in breath by breath, he wheezed. Marinette felt his arms wrapped around her in a protective way. Chat looked up at her, just before hearing,

"Beep!"

Hawk Moth had expected Chat Noir to protect the vulnerable Ladybug. He knew it would happen, but couldn't help but feel... strange. Chat hadn't had a moments hesitation. So devoted. Was it... guilt that he felt?

"Marinette..." Chat made eye contact. "Are you... feline well?" He would have chuckled at his own pun were it not for the pain in his chest every time he breathed. Marinette didn't spare the ill-timed pun an eye-roll.

His time was almost up, and for once, it didn't matter. His transformation was at its limit. A bright green light surrounded Chat Noir and Marinette. Hawk Moth took a step back from the bright light and shielded his eyes with his arm.

Marinette wondered how he knew her name. Did they know each other? Marinette didn't know anyone with blond hair and green... eyes. Just one person had that same description... Adrien Agreste. There, clutching onto Marinette like she was his lifeline, was Adrien. Her breath caught in her throat. Polite, kind, quiet Adrien, was Chat Noir? A flirty, rowdy, pun loving cat? Marinette couldn't believe her eyes. And neither could Hawk Moth.

It was his very own son. His sworn enemy was his SON. All that time... it had been his son-who he over protected, who he loved the most. Who he severely neglected, because he didn't know how to care for him. He stumbled backwards. How could he have DONE that deed to his own child? He stared at his blood covered stinger. In his blinded greed for his wish to be fulfilled, he had endangered his son's life.

"Adrien...? W-What... how..." Marinette felt tears dripping from her eyes. Was he dying? She couldn't form the words she so wanted to say. "I'm... feeling... fine." Marinette blatantly lied with tears dropping from her chin.

Hawk Moth watched his son. Feeling the need to retreat, he fled. The Ladybug miraculous having been forgotten in his regret.

Chat Noir-now just a weak civilian, gazed at Marinette's beautiful blue eyes. He smiled gently at Marinette's answer, honestly not catching it was not truthful. He hooked his chin on her small shoulder, breathing in the scent of baked goods and lavenders. Marinette hugged him back.

"Don't leave me." She said shakily, "Just... stay with me... please?"

She would get help. There had to be some kind of antidote. There just HAD to be an antidote for her kitty! She looked down and caught a glimpse of the hole Hawk Moth's stinger had left. Blood stained the back of his white jacket vermilion. She choked back more tears. The wound was located on his lower back. Wasn't he...in pain?

"Kitty," The nickname helped her jitteriness somewhat, "does it hurt?"

"With you here... no." He slurred.

"It doesn't... hurt? At all?" She had a feeling that wasn't a good thing.

Adrien opened his mouth to answer, but instead of legible words, all that came out was a strangled wheeze and cough. Blood splattered on her back.

"N-Nevermind, you don't have to answer that." She said hurriedly. "Don't worry, just don't close your eyes." Marinette wasn't sure whether she was consoling him or herself. Adrien sighed heavily.

"But... m'so tired..." Adrien said lethargically. His eyes began to droop close, but he was jolted awake when Marinette stood up with him on her back.

"You are NOT going to sleep just yet." Marinette said, showing the valor Ladybug had, but not without grimacing at the words he had just said. Adrien groaned, but said,

"Whatever you say, Bugaboo."


	2. In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette - a citizen of Paris. Not an akuma fighting super hero saving Paris day after day. Not the admirable warrior Ladybug. And she certainly was not brave, courageous, or valiant - or whatever traits heroes had. 
> 
> Does she have what it takes to save Adrien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would actually get any feedback on this story. But when I did, I was so surprised! :D  
> I guess this story is becoming a multi chapter one.
> 
> While writing this chapter, I was listening to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WPETeKcreg  
> It's called "In the Rain", I love it!
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

Marinette hastily clambered out Hawk Moth's hideout - which had turned out to be underground. She wondered how Hawk Moth had been able to _afford_ such a place.

The fact that her civilian identity was now known to Hawk Moth had not hit her yet.  

Rain was pelting down on them - but more so on Adrien. The sky was a gloomy shade of gray. Shadows cast down on the city's surface. Instantly, Adrien felt cold. He shivered despite the warmth Marinette's back provided. He glanced down at his bare arm and his eyes widened in surprise. His veins were more visible than ever - they looked like spiderwebs. He suddenly became hyper aware of every rain drop that fell upon him. Each one felt like a needle to his skin. His clothes felt like coarse sandpaper. He wished he had been carrying an umbrella - but his umbrella had gone missing at some point. He had the money, but not the time to buy one. He wondered where he had last put the umbrella, abruptly, he was reminded of the day he had shielded Marinette from the rain and given it to her.

"M-Ma-Mari?" He stuttered into her ear. Wondering why he sounded so shaky. "Rem-Remember? W-When I... g-gave you m-my umbrella?" He smiled a little and gave a shaky exhale.

"Of course I do!" Marinette blushed a little.

"Y-You still have th-that umbrella d-don't you?" He laughed a little but immediately regretted it.

"Shush, don't talk."

Adrien pressed his head against the crook of her neck as a platonic gesture.

He had  _not_ failed to make Marinette blush. 

Red tickled her face.

Marinette's back was warm.  _I could get used to this,_ he thought. He was just so comfortable.

The dim light of the hospital sign made it's way to Adrien.

"Hold on, we're almost there." She ran through the puddles with her soaked blue flats.

With vigor she didn't know she had, she burst into the hospital. It smelled like antiseptics and sick patients. 

"Please! Help!" She yelled, teeth chattering from the cold. Her skin was cold and clammy - the warmth of the hospital was welcomed gratefully. 

"What's with all the commotion?" Barked a certain blond haired bully, who had been with her father during his monthly check up.

"Chloe!" Marinette had never been so glad to see her in her life! "Adrien needs help!" 

This caught her attention. 

"Oh my god." She looked at Marinette almost accusingly. "What happened to my Adrikins?"

Marinette made a sour look.  _Is now really the time?_

"I'll tell you later!" She said quickly, the sour look disappearing from her face as quickly as it came. "Please, save him!" She had never sounded so desperate in her life.

"Fine!" Chloe responded haughtily. But inside, she was worried out of her mind. "Follow me!" 

The two ran to a hospital room, while Chloe called a nurse.

A few people hooked Adrien to the machines. 

His heart beat was slow, his breathing labored.

The two high school students were told to go outside and await results.

Marinette sat slumped in Chloe took a seat beside her. Her gaze was hard.

"What's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short. The next one will probably be longer (I need some time to plan things out! Right now, I'm just going with the flow).
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Hope For a Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Adrien still be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!
> 
> Alrighty, I've gotten used to writing on ArchiveOfOurOwn now (I forgot to mention that on the last chapter) so things will look neater.
> 
> I also managed to finish early, so instead of waiting for Saturday, so I'm posting this earlier (I happened to be in "The Writing Mood" which makes me feel like I can write and finish more than two chapters in a day).
> 
> Thank you to those few people who commented and those who left kudos! I appreciate each and everyone!
> 
> *CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE POSTED ON SATURDAY!

Adrien was Chloe's only true friend. Sabrina was a follower that thought of her just as "The Daughter of the Mayor". At some point, Adrien had become more than just a friend to her. Chloe had taken him for granted - now that he was in a hospital bed, possibly  _dying,_ only then, had she realized how much she actually  _cared._ It wasn't just some childish crush. The sight of Adrien hooked up to several machines - lying there pitifully - it broke her heart to say the least. But still,  _Marinette_ was sitting next to her - Chloe couldn't let her see her weak side. 

Chloe kept her gaze hard.

"What's going on?" 

She so wanted to know what had hospitalized her Adrikins. 

"He got... stung." Replied Marinette.

"Mhm, just how big was this pest?"

"It was Hawk Moth." Marinette said, her black locks and clothes still dripping with rain water.

Chloe's eyes widened a fraction.

 _"The_ Hawk Moth? Villain of Paris?" The blond questioned.

"Yeah." Marinette would have to lie,  _again._ Excuses, excuses - those were all she made - false ones at that. "Adrien told me, I don't know much."  _There._ A perfect lie.

"How are we going to get an antidote?" Chloe said quietly - but not quietly enough.

"You tell me, you're the mayor's daughter." Marinette stared at the open space in front of her.

Uncharacteristically, Chloe stayed silent.

For an unidentifiable amount of time, they sat in the silence. The only sound being the buzz of the red Emergency Room sign and the distant quiet chatter of nurses and waiting patients in the other room. A voice interrupted the tranquil - it had been the mayor. 

"Chloe, it's okay. We'll find a cure." Said the mayor of Paris.

Andre wasn't clueless, he knew when his daughter needed comfort. Sure, he spoiled her day and night - but he knew that Chloe really cared for Adrien deep inside. They  _were_ childhood friends.

"It would be best to return home first." Said the mayor, "You too." He directed at Marinette.

"Yes of course." She answered back automatically. 

She stood up to leave the daughter and father together.

As she walked down the halls, she took a regrettable glance into the operation room. In a bed, laid Adrien. Seemingly asleep - but she knew better than to think that. At least... she knew his heart was still beating. She snapped out of her momentary daze and instead listened to the song playing from the hospital speakers. She thought she recognized the song - but she just couldn't put a name to it. Her steady walking pace took her to the receptionist - who didn't bother her for the name of the blond boy she had brought in, for the mayor had taken care of that.

Marinette stepped into the rain without an umbrella - she was already soaked to the bone anyway. She walked through the ever heavy rain, not caring enough to look down to watch for puddles. Every rain soaked step she took, made her want to break down and cry. Lie in wait on the streets in hope the cars wouldn't notice her in the road until it was too late. 

But no.

She couldn't do that, because there was still hope. 

Hope for a cure.

Hope for her kitty's life.

She knew how stupid it would be to do something like stop breathing. When there was still hope, her parents, friends - she didn't want to make a mistake as stupid as  _trying_ to stop living - when she had already tried so hard to keep living. She had already come so far. 

And so she kept walking on the sidewalk, and not on the streets, because she had faith - that Adrien would pull through in the end.

_How would he feel... if one day, he woke up, only to find his Lady had commit suicide?_


	4. Daughter of the Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is unusually silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little short. I just thought that the end of this was a good place to stop and also because I didn't know what else to write in Chloe's POV. The next chapter will be about Hawk Moth - you can probably already guess what I'm about to put in the next chapter.
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY (unless I finish a chapter earlier).

Chloe sat in the back seat of a car. Sitting quietly - more silent than she usually was. 

 _Usually_ she would be ranting madly about her "annoying" classmates to her driver - who she knew wasn't actually listening.

But that day hadn't been normal in the slightest.

Chloe watched as the rain poured down on the streets of her home - she listened to the gentle sounds the car windshields made - smelled the freshener her driver always had in the car. Frankly, she was rather bored. Chloe's driver thought it was weird that the passenger wasn't talking at all. It was almost worrying.

"Miss. Chloe?" Asked the driver, "Are you feeling alright today?"

Chloe was surprised - her driver had never asked anything remotely close to that question before - mostly because Chloe herself would tell before she was asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The driver never said anything else. Leaving Chloe to muse in her own thoughts. Memories of Adrien, his mother, father - where even  _was_ Adrien's father? Was he in a meeting? Chloe doubted that. 

_Where is he?_

Chloe's father would have left a meeting if he had found out his daughter had been hospitalized. However, Chloe couldn't say the same about Gabriel. 

_That guy didn't even come for Parent's Day!_

Chloe fumed in her head. Adrien deserved a better father! She sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand. She pivoted her head towards the window to her right. She exhaled a breath through her mouth and it clouded the glass. Chloe brought her hand up to draw something in the clouded part of her window.

She drew a small striped bee. 

And immediately wiped off the fog with her sleeve - she was so childish sometimes. High school students didn't draw cute bees on glass panes covered in fog.

_Whatever._

She fell back on her seat with a small thud. 

She watched the gates of her mansion come closer and as her driver parked, she didn't offer any words of gratitude. She drew her yellow umbrella from a compartment in her car. She stepped out the car and opened the umbrella, it's vibrant color seemed to outshine the street lights. She slammed the black door shut and walked through the gate to her lonely mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of what I think Chloe is like. She's rich, spoiled rotten, but can't really make friends properly. And so she bullies everyone instead. She's a little jealous of Marinette because everyone seems to like her and she has a talent for designing clothing (like in the Mr. Pigeon episode in which Marinette wins the competion). Chloe is lonely as well, her only "real" friend is Adrien - who is also kind of rich as well, he's very kind - pretty much perfect to Chloe. Chloe shares a few things in common with Adrien - both of them lost their mothers, they were home schooled (I think), they're in the same high school. Yeah, those are pretty much my reasons.


	5. This Mess You've Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally decides to listen to the voice messages he's missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five!
> 
> Alright, my idea sort of changed (completely changed) when I started writing. This is an improved version of my first idea (because my first idea was kinda cliché).  
> Anyways, hope you like this chapter!
> 
> *UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY (or earlier if I manage to get a chapter done faster).

Hawk Moth stood in his backup hideout, watching his big screen sadly.

He was watching his son fade.

Slowly, but surely, poison spread through his veins. Like the growing guilt that licked at the ice that encased his heart. His transformation wore off, and there stood Gabriel Agreste, the fashion designer and the  ~~horrible, neglectful, loathsome, heinous~~ father of Adrien Agreste.

A purplish kwami flew out of his butterfly pendant and hovered next to his head.

"This is the consequence of your evil doings." Said Nooroo, before leaving him with his thoughts.

Gabriel said nothing, as he continued to watch his son in a hospital bed, multiple machines hooked up to him. His heart monitor beeped monotonously. 

"What have I done?" He asked himself. 

He pressed his hand onto the bright screen.

He regretted not spending time with his son. He regretted not being present on Parent's Day. Even though he had known that day had been Parent's Day, he had not attended. Busy, busy, busy, his status was unchanging. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at all the messages he had not even bothered to read or listen to. 

The vast majority of them being from his son.

**23 unread messages from Adrien Agreste.**

It read.

He clicked it and listened to the one that had been sent on Parent's Career Day.

 ** _"Hi father it's me."_**  a dejected tint to his voice, _" **It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember?"**_ Yes, yes, he had remembered. _**"I was hoping you were gonna show up. Call me back."**_

His heart gave a painful pang.

But he had to hear them all.

 ** _"Hi dad."_** He started, ** _"I think I'm gonna be sick."_** He hesitated,  _ **"So, could you cancel my photo shoots for the afternoon?"**_ Then, he said,  _ **"It's just so I can rest for the afternoon. That's all."**_ He paused,  _ **"Sorry I... never mind. I'll be fine, tomorrow's Saturday anyways."**_ **  
**

And on the list went, until he reached,

**1 unread message from Adrien Agreste.**

It was the last one. Right before he clicked it, he realized the message was less than an hour old.

 ** _"Hello father."_** He started off once again,  _ **"I uh... might not come back home."**_ Gabriel's blue eyes widened. Had he known this would have happened?  _ **"I'm going somewhere for a while, I don't know when I'll be back."**_ Gabriel kept on listening.  _ **"I understand you're busy, and that you can't really spare any time to hear this, sorry for bothering you."**_ A bother? Was that what he thought his father thought of him?  ** _"I know you don't actually listen to anything I send you."_** He laughed bitterly,  _ **"I don't even know why I'm bothering to send this to you anyway."**_ Gabriel heard his son sit down,  _ **"Just... sorry. I know I don't live up to your expectations and that I'm a disappointment - you make it pretty clear actually. I'm sorry my best wasn't enough."**_

The voice message ended with a  _click!_ And it left Gabriel beyond desolate. The message had sounded more like a suicide note to him. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. 

He had not known. He had been so ignorant towards his son. Gabriel wanted to tell him he wasn't a disappointment, but he couldn't.

"Are you ready to fix this mess you've made?" Nooroo flew to Gabriel. 

Gabriel nodded, and said,

"Transform me Nooroo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't even know how I thought of the unread message thingy. The first message Gabriel hears is actually taken out from the episode called "Rogercop". You can see the scene at around one minute in :). The rest of the messages I made up myself. Sorry if Nooroo seems a little OOC, I didn't really know how to portray he/her/them.
> 
> Next chapter will be about a school day without Adrien in the class.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, drop a kudo or comment, I'd really appreciate it!


	6. Just A Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when you're down, you just gotta believe you'll get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six!
> 
> AHHHHH!!!! I completely forgot I had to update because of Easter, parks, family stuff...ugh. Sorry for the late update (TT_TT).
> 
> Okay, just to clarify, this chapter takes place the day after Adrien's hospitalization. 
> 
>  
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY! (Really really sorry about the late chapter!)

Marinette entered her classroom - bustling and lively with students.

Except... someone was missing from the scene.

The aspiring fashion designer sighed and made her way to her seat.

"What's up girl?" Alya took her spot next to Marinette, her books and supplies slamming down.

"Adrien is in the hospital." 

Alya looked at the empty spot in front of her.

"You don't know that, maybe he just overslept!"

"I do know."

Alya was surprised by the touchiness in her voice.

"I'm the one who carried him there." She said quietly.

Alya wasn't taking in the situation with a serious mind.

"Aw, it's fine. He'll pull through somehow -"

"What? Adrien's in the hospital?" Nino interrupted, having overheard the two. He turned his head to the two girls behind him. "I never got a text." He was puzzled.

"Marinette, what's going on?" Alya said in the most stern voice she could muster.

"Hawk Moth." Marinette said shortly. She didn't want to talk about it, but of course, her friends wouldn't permit her silence.

"Did you see him?" Alya wished she had been there to catch footage of the villain.

"No." Marinette still wasn't used to the lying thing.

"How's Adrien?" Nino queried. 

"He might not... make it." Saying it out loud only made it feel more realistic.

Nino and Alya stopped with their questions. 

The sentence seemed to echo in their minds. 

"Is... this a prank?" Asked Nino. "Haha... you - you got me!" 

Marinette didn't say anything.

Alya wasn't bummed about not getting to see Hawk Moth anymore. 

"Go talk to Chloe, she saw him too." Marinette said.

Nino didn't want to believe it was true.

Who would hang around with him all day?

Who would he rant to about music? 

Who would help him with his homework?

Nino looked up to where Chloe sat. She looked down right gloomy.

It was quite clear to all of them that  _something_ hadn't gone well for Chloe. 

The school bell rang and startled them all. Quickly and quietly, they sat back down in their own respective seats. 

Adrien had not come to school that day.

As Mme. Bustier taught the class, Marinette sat quietly. Not secretly texting someone under the desk. Not staring at her crush's back while blushing furiously. The fact that  _Adrien_ was  _Chat Noir_ had not fully sunk in - neither had the fact Adrien could possibly die. The distraught student had not been paying attention to anything other than the empty seat in front of her.

"Miss. Dupain - Cheng!" Called the teacher for the second time. Though Mme. Bustier had only been a few feet away, Marinette had not heard her.

"Huh? I mean yes?" Marinette snapped her head to her teacher.

"I was asking where your homework was." Stated the worried teacher. Marinette wasn't known as someone who was non attentive. 

"Oh, sorry. I have it right here -" She dug into her bag for her assignment and handed her papers to Mme. Bustier, relieved she had not forgotten them at her home in her stupor.

"Thank you," said the teacher. She resumed collecting papers from her students.

Marinette sighed and dropped her chin to her folded arms.

_I wish Adrien was here. But it's my fault in the first place he isn't. I just want him to be okay - even if I have to listen to his insufferable puns all day._

As the lunch bell neared, Mme. Bustier kept talking.

_I shouldn't need to be saved by him every time._

_How many times does this make? Three? That's a lot._

Marinette chewed at her inner cheek until she started to taste blood. She could hear Mme. Bustier droning on in the back of her mind but paid no heed, despite being a diligent student. She watched as her teacher handed a worksheet to everyone. She glanced at Nino and found he looked almost as lost as she did. Though he seemed to be holding himself together better than her. 

 _I must look really pathetic._ She thought.

She tried to follow the example of Alya's posture, but failed miserably. The least she could do would be to do the worksheet.

Marinette looked at the sheet - but found only blurs on it. Her eyes refused to focus on the black inked letters on the paper. She merely continued to struggle to read the words, while all her other classmates were just fine.

She almost groaned.

She wished the day would hurry up and end - but the day only seemed to stretch on and on.

She could read, and couldn't at the same time.

She felt so miserable. 

_Why can't I just do this one thing right...?_

All she was, was a failure. A klutz who depended on everyone but herself to fix her own mistakes. 

The lunch bell rang.

A new loud sound other than her own voice in her head that screamed:  _FAILURE KLUTZ LIAR._

Marinette called in sick before her friends could question her about Adrien.

This time, she hadn't exactly lied.

She was just sick of herself and her flaws, clear as day. She was running away - or rather, trying to running from reality.

So maybe she was weak. Maybe she felt broken - but that didn't mean she was.

Marinette lied in her bed, staring at her ceiling in a daze.

"Marinette?" A red kwami flew out her bag. "Are you okay?" Asked Tikki in a small voice.

"Yeah." Marinette said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this chapter! I'd really appreciate it!


	7. A Little White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg knows it's all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven!
> 
> Sorry about not updating last Saturday I kinda (really) needed a little break, but now I'm back into updating regularly :). Managed to make this chapter longer than usual.
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

The monotone sound of Adrien's heart monitor filled the small hospital room.

He would be stable for the time being.

Marinette sat in a plastic chair by the blond boy's right, gazing at the purple web like lines that decorated his skin. The hospital had not been able to get in contact with Gabriel Agreste yet and for some reason, Marinette felt they never would. She had given up trying to get in contact with him anyway.

It was Tuesday - the day after she had called in at the school to say she was sick.

For some reason or another, Marinette had been getting a feeling - that maybe, just  _maybe_ Adrien would wake up. 

But of course, that had not happened.

Every time she glanced back at Adrien's face, she always found herself rather disappointed to see his eyes still shut tight.

She longed to see his vibrant green eyes that reflected a playful mood that she was sure could lift the foggy feeling in her head. Marnette held his cold hands in her own, all while staring for any sign of movement - a little twitch, that was all she asked for. It broke her heart to see her crush - who she had found, loved her back - lying pitifully in the small bed. She choked back her tears as she petted his soft golden hair. She had always wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked - and it was.

 _Chat Noir would have been purring by now..._ She thought dismally.

Though she got no response from Adrien, she kept petting his hair. His hair was the only thing that really seemed normal to her - the only thing left unchanged by Hawk Moth's poison.

"Have I ever told you, that I love your hair?" She asked him silently, hoping he could hear her through his comatose state.

She sighed,  _Of course he can't hear me, what was I thinking?_

Then, she heard a quiet yawn, like a kitten.

Marinette's head snapped towards Adrien.

_Is he...?_

Adrien's eyes were still closed, but something was new.

There, crawling out from under the blankets, was a small black kitten kwami.

Plagg.

Marinette paused, watching the kitten make it's way to Adrien's head.

"Hey Adrien..." Whined Plagg, "I'm hungry..." Then, when the kwami got no response, he opened his eyes and took notice of the room.

His breath caught in his throat.

This was not his chosen's room.

It was a room for the sick.

Plagg floated to Adrien's face and stared at the mask that covered almost half of his face. 

How many times had this happened to him before...? He had lost count.

How many times had he woken up to his chosen, near death?

Plagg turned around and looked at Marinette with sullen eyes.

"Marinette - Ladybug." He corrected. "I suppose... you know I'm a kwami. The name's Plagg."

"Hi." Marinette said quietly.

"Where's Tikki?" He questioned.

Marinette let Tikki out of her bag and the little red kwami darted to her friend. Tikki enveloped Plagg in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Said the ladybug kwami quietly.

Plagg didn't say anything. His face having already adopted a look of sorrow.

He had gotten too close to his chosen - yet again. Plagg wished he didn't need to have a chosen to spread his bad luck with - often, his wielders died early in their lives. His bad luck was a curse. How many times had he condemned someone to early death? Plagg looked back to Adrien's pale face. He  _knew_ the face of someone about to die. Having seen it so many times, how could he not? Yet, he still wished for a miracle, for his chosen to  _somehow_ go on living. 

But he knew the chances of it were slim.

It had never happened before - not once, had he been able to save his chosen. Even with how long he had lived, he had never ever been successful. One day, he had just given up. Swore to himself he would not get used to his chosen's company. But of course, he had been unable to keep his vow.

He had made a mistake.

Tikki kept muttering apologies over and over again.

"It's not your fault." She said, even though Plagg knew it painfully well. "It's not your fault you were born with bad luck." She said.

 _The world would be a better place without bad luck,_ he thought, though he didn't say it out loud.

"You two know each other?" Interrupted Marinette, having not been able to contain her curiousity.

"Yes, since the beginning of our existence, we've known each other." Answered Tikki, "We're like Ying and Yang. We balance each other out." 

"Oh," said Marinette.

"It's happening again Tikki," Plagg said, his voice cracking. 

Marinette paused for a moment.

"What is?" She asked.

"The cat always dies before the ladybug." Tikki answered for Plagg. "It's always that way with  _every single_ Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's never the other way around."

"No Chat Noir has ever lived over the age of 28." Plagg stated quietly. "Fate is cruel, isn't it?"

Plagg paused.

"Adrien is the youngest Chat Noir." Plagg stated, then added quietly,  _"He'll probably be the youngest to die as well."_

But Marinette had not heard his muddled words.

"Can't we do anything...?  _At all?"_ Marinette asked.

Plagg didn't say anything. For in his  _entire_ life, he had never been able to save Chat Noir - not even once.

There was a deafening silence that no one dared to break. The beeping of Adrien's heart monitor rung in their ears like the midnight bell.

"Is he going to die?" Marinette finally asked the question that had been on her mind for days.

 _What if... they say yes?_ She thought.

She didn't want to know the answer.

Marinette felt her cowardice creep up.

 _I don't want to know._ She thought. But then again, she would rather be prepared for his death than find out the next morning he had died.

She was afraid of the answer, more than she was afraid of Hawk Moth and his akumas.

The tense silence was lifted when Plagg said,

"No."

A flat out lie from Plagg.

Marinette sighed, the weight on her heart having been lifted with the knowledge. She didn't ask "Why?" or "How?" She would take Plagg's word for it, no questions asked.

 _Thank god..._ She thought, feeling like the world was smiling once again.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Plagg was feeling guilt.

She looked so relieved to be lied to. 

 _What will I do when he_ does  _die...?_ He thought.

Plagg couldn't describe the heavy feeling in his chest that made him want to crawl into a corner and cry tears of worry, for Adrien. Sadness, for knowing he would most definitely die. Guilt, for lying to Marinette and for giving bad luck to Adrien. And frustration with himself for not being able to do anything despite his infinitely long life.

Yet, he made a mockery of a smile appear on his face.

No matter how much time he used to practice smiling, he could never get the hang of it. But it was fine, since no one had noticed his awkwardly twitching big smile but Tikki. 

Plagg wanted to scream.

He wanted to shout at whoever his makers were, and ask, 

_WHY ME?_

_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME?!_

_WHY CAN'T GOOD LUCK EXIST WITHOUT BAD LUCK?_

_WHY CAN'T I JUST STOP EXISTING?!_

Why why why, that's all he asked. For nothing was good about him. He was a speck of black in water, he tainted the world with bad luck. He was nothing but a nuisance.

"Hey Tikki, what time is it?" Plagg asked quietly.

"One o'clock in the afternoon."

Plagg wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Well, since I've got nothing better to do, I'll just take a nap." Plagg started walking towards the edge of the sheets to crawl back in.

But Tikki wouldn't let him do that just yet.

"Hey Plagg?" She took a step forward, "You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah." Plagg smiled an almost genuine smile.

Tikki had no problem smiling back.

Plagg continued to the edge of the blanket, getting a glimpse at Marinette's tired face - she no longer seemed sad. That was all that had come out from Plagg's little white lie. The black kwami heaved a heavy sigh and tucked himself under the blankets, covering his entire body so that he became a little lump from the outside. When he was out of sight, he let his fake smile drop, letting a frown take over his face. He curled up a little. 

 _This isn't what I wanted._ Plagg thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is literally the embodiment of bad luck. And no, in this fanfiction, a kwami cannot kill himself/herself/themself.


	8. Forward, Not Backward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Moth finally realizes how selfish he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight!
> 
> Great, I'm at a writer's block because I made the mistake of not planning ahead.
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

Hawk Moth jumped roof to roof.

It was night time, the skies, perfectly clear. The stars shined and glittered and seemed to beg for his attention, but the man gave the stars no mind.

He wasn't too worried about someone spotting him - it was the middle of the night.

Transformed, he could travel faster as well.

Hawk Moth wasn't sure what he was going to do when he saw his son.

There was no way to undo his mistakes completely - but he had an idea. A small sliver of hope that his plan would work. There was no way to know for sure if his son would live or not.

Hawk Moth didn't have a cure.

He had no clue what would happen if his son didn't awaken.

He wanted to say he knew for sure, but couldn't. 

His plan was full of "if"s and "probably"s.

_What will I do if this doesn't work?_

His plan was _almost_ completely speculation.

He so desperately wanted his son to live.

If his son did not live, he would never forgive himself.

He would be left without any family left.

Alone, with the one he hated most - himself. 

It was all his fault that his son was in a hospital bed -  _dying_ \- because he wanted someone who could not be brought back. He was a foolish man. He should have been content, he had a thriving company, money, and a _perfect_ son. His son was all he really had left - what had he done to have such a flawless son? 

Everything had started with him.

His wife was dead - and he still had not been able to get over that fact. He was selfish. There was a way life worked - it went forward, not backward.

The hospital his son was at, finally came in his field of view.


	9. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what does Gabriel plan to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine!
> 
> Happy early Mother's Day everyone! :D I've been rather busy these days, but I'll be able to post extra chapters when Summer Break comes.  
> Thank you for being patient with my updating speeds :).
> 
> *UPDATES ON SATURDAY!

Hawk Moth landed on the cold concrete and breathed out a foggy sigh as he stared upon the bright hospital sign. He walked into an alley to hide.

He transformed back to his civilian persona, the bright purple light that had engulfed him only seconds ago disappeared to nothing as he stepped out of the shadows and through the hospital's sliding doors.

His hair was sleek, and his white suit without a speck of dirt. He pushed his glasses up his nose and walked to the nurse at the front desk, his hands behind him and back straight. The nurses there recognized him immediately.

"You are... Adrien Agreste's father I presume?" Asked the front desk nurse - who seemed very unhappy.

"Correct."

"We've been trying to contact you for some time now."

"Yes well, I've been busy."

"He's your  _son._ " She spoke gravely, "Do you not  _care?_ At  _all?"_ She gritted her teeth. "What kind of father _are_ you!?" As she said this, she clutched her abdomen almost protectively - was she pregnant? 

"Liz, Liz, calm down." Another nurse came and sat her down. "Sorry, she's been having mood swings." She apologized to Gabriel.

The man opened his mouth to say  _"It's fine."_ Before shutting it again when he realized it  _wasn't._

"No, I should be apologizing." 

The nurses' eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll be going."

Gabriel Agreste started walking to where he knew his son was - he had been watching him and he knew his room number.

The nurses found it was strange how he hadn't asked for a room number.

The blonde man's shoes echoed with every step he took. Down the long hall way he went. Then, he stopped. A room number had caught his eye. He turned to room 87 and opened the unlocked door. The hinges creaked as the door swung open. Gabriel stepped inside, finding just what he had expected.

His son.

Lying pitifully in a small white hospital bed.

A beeping heart monitor.

The soft noise of breathing.

Pale skin covered in violent purple webs.

It was different - very different. On a screen, it didn't seem real, like how movies weren't real. But through his own eyes - it was more heart breaking. More saddening. Less like a movie. Less like a nightmare he knew he'd someday wake up from.

Guilt - that was all he felt at that moment.

_All of this._

He had caused this.

It was unthinkable - that just one man's greed - had caused so many things to come crashing down.

Gabriel Agreste; the man that had caused his  _own_ world to fall apart.

He sat down in a white plastic chair, staring at his son - like he expected him to just open his eyes and yawn.

_What a joke I am._

He just sat there.

_What am I doing?_

He blinked.

_I'm wasting time._

He stood up abruptly.

_I need to save him._

_I need to set this right._

_I need to redeem myself._

He walked out of the room.

_Whatever it takes._


	10. Who Knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Marinette isn't going to the hospital alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten!
> 
> Finally at the double digits! :D Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story! (I realized earlier that I accidentally put my notes in the Chapter Summary... derp).
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

Marinette walked along the sun basked sidewalks, she was on her way to the hospital.

 _What am I gonna do?_ She thought dismally, as she watched her alternating feet.

The sky was filled with oranges and pinks. Clouds floating lazily above her. Marinette found herself alone everyday after school, in the tranquil silence of the sunset. But this time, is wasn't quite as silent as usual.

"Marinette!" Called Alya, alongside Nino.

Marinette had been avoiding them - Alya wanted to know why. So she had followed her until she couldn't stay quiet anymore - Nino had decided to tag along.

"Hey." Muttered Marinette in response.

Alya decided to cut to the chase.

"Why have you been avoiding us?"

"I... no I haven't." 

"Yes you  _have!"_ Alya stepped in front of Marinette.

She looked down.

"Marinette, what's going on?" Asked Nino.

"Adrien hasn't woken up yet." She said bluntly.

"We know that!" 

"Then what is it?"

"You're keeping something from us." Alya said.

Marinette never kept secrets from her. They were best buddies! Marinette always told her the truth - but it seemed that this time, that wasn't the case.

"You have to tell us so we can help you! What's wrong?" Alya said.

"It's nothing." Marinette side stepped Alya, but the glasses wearing girl blocked her once again.

"Tell us the truth." Nino walked into Marinette's view.

"...I saw it." She said. "All of it."

Alya lowered her arms.

"What if... Adrien wasn't just a civilian?" Marinette looked up from the ground, "Why would Hawk Moth go after someone without a miraculous? Unless..."

Alya's hazel eyes widened. 

"Adrien is..." Nino started.

"He's dying because he protected me."

There was a stunned silence.

"Why don't we go visit him then? Together?" Alya broke the silence.

Marinette nodded mutely.

_How did we not notice earlier?_

The trio walked through the warm light of the sun.

"Why do you think there haven't been any akuma attacks lately?" Questioned Alya.

"Who knows?" Nino said.


	11. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, after being asleep for several days, opens his eyes once again - but something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eleven!
> 
> Keep in mind that Alya and Nino know only Chat Noir's true identity - not Ladybug's identity since Marinette only said, "He's dying because he protected me." In the last chapter.
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

The tired green eyes of Adrien wandered the room.

_Where am I?_

He almost didn't register the sound of the heart monitor beside him quickening.

His foggy green eyes widened in alarm. His eyes darted around the silent room. He tried to move, but stopped when he found he  _couldn't._

_What happened to Marinette?_

_Where is this?_

_Why can't I move?_

_What happened to Hawk Moth?_

_THAT BASTARD!_

His heart rate spiked - but not enough to alarm the nurses.

He twitched, slowly regaining the feeling in his bones.

There was a tiny spark in his green eyes - but it faded as soon as it came. The dark dullness in his eyes came back, the heart monitor returning to normal.

He sighed heavily, each shred of anger melted away.

_This is the hospital of Paris,_ he realized in the deafening silence.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened.

He let his head fall to the side to see who it was. His dead eyes fell on three people.

"- Don't worry! He'll definitely wake -" Alya stopped, then smiled brightly, "See? Told you he would!" 

But Marinette was no longer listening to her, choosing to run to Adrien's bedside. Tears streaming down her face, she hugged Adrien gently. She sobbed - Alya and Nino were surprised - they had never known they were  _that_ close.

"Never..." She said in between her broken sobs, "ever..."

Even though her feelings were so strong, Adrien couldn't bring himself to feel anything. His relief, joy, drowned in a sea of nothing. Just a tinge of love - that was all.

When Marinette had calmed down and Alya and Nino had taken a seat, and the euphoria had worn off, they noticed the dead in Adrien's eyes.

"Adrien?" Nino started, "Everything okay?" 

The trio had decided not to tell him they knew his secret hero persona.

"I don't know."


	12. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week - that's all the time the Chat Noirs before Adrien had had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve!
> 
> So sorry I didn't update last week! I had a big group school project and my teammates failed me, I had to do it over the weekend. Again, I apologize.
> 
> Thank you all for over 50 kudos :D! And WOW! More than a 1000 hits?
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY! (Unless I get held up by something).
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.

"This is all just a hypothesis," said Nooroo, "this has never happened before."

"Yes, yes I know." Gabriel mumbled. "Go on."

"Alright, so the effects of 'Black Moth' are well..." Nooroo started, "not pleasant." Nooroo sat in a chair ten sizes too big, "The first phase, is going into a coma like state - which your son has already passed."

 _Already the first phase?_ Thought Gabriel.

"The second phase, is waking up. Your son will feel like a walking corpse, the poison marks will fade as well. If he's lucky, he'll have friends to stick by him, which will prolong the time before the third phase."

"And in the third phase...?"

"By the third phase, your son will be dead." Nooroo deadpanned.

Gabriel's eyes widened.

"This poison works especially well on those who wear the Miraculous of the Cat. His fate has been decided, it will be very difficult to change - but something's different this time."

"What is it?" 

"Perhaps this time, the cat won't have to spend his ninth life."

"What can I do?"

"Don't be disappointed if it doesn't work."

Gabriel nodded mutely.

"Now, if your son manages to stay alive for a month, the poison will fail. He should be completely immune afterwards and should be able to have a normal life." Nooroo said, "Normally, your son would be dead in week - "

_A week?_

"and it's already been four days." 

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath.

"A Black Moth means death and misfortune." Nooroo looked up, and said, "What does a Ladybug mean?"

"Luck." Answered Gabriel answered.

"I believe you know where I'm coming from."

Gabriel nodded.

_Ladybug - Marinette - my son's friend. She can help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, very short chapter.


	13. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets caught up with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thirteen!
> 
> Not much to say except for my fingers are sleepy.
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

Adrien had woken up, but Marinette wasn't as happy as she thought she would be.

Marinette blushed, realizing she had just cried into  _Adrien's_ shoulder like a baby - or maybe Chat Noir? She didn't know which one to call him.

Her mind was brought back, when when Nino said,

"Adrien?" Nino started, "Everything okay?"

"I don't know." 

At his response, Marinette thought her heart had stopped.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked immediately.

As soon as Adrien had realized what he had just let passed his lips, he mentally cursed at himself.

"Ah - no, it's nothing. Had a dream." Then he added, "What have I missed?" and he smiled a little.

The three of them burst into a story mode, deciding to ignore what he had said before his inquiry, telling him everything (and maybe dramatizing some things) that he had missed - until he asked,

"Have there been any akuma attacks?"

Alya and Nino went silent, so Marinette had answered.

"No, none at all." Marinette said truthfully.

Later in the day, a nurse had walked in on the four friends. She had been shocked so much, that she had called a doctor - who wore an astonished look all day ("There's no way he could have just... woken up!" He had said in disbelief).

Adrien was to be released from the hospital on Thursday.

The nurse and doctor left them to catch up with each other.

After a seemingly short amount of time, they had finally caught Adrien up with everything.

They realized it was time to go.

So Alya left.

Then Nino.

Until Marinette was about to leave.

"Hey, Marinette?" Called Adrien.

The raven haired girl swiveled around.

"Yeah?"

"Do they know? About Chat Noir?"

Marinette looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I could only keep Ladybug a secret from those two. Y'know, with their constant prodding." She said, looking down.

Adrien sighed.

"Hawk Moth knows." Adrien said worriedly, "He knows who we are, we're vulnerable."

"Yeah, but... He doesn't seem to be taking advantage of that fact." She turned back and sat back down beside him, "What I said earlier was true. There haven't been any akuma attacks, none at all."

Adrien stared at her in confusion.

"It's like... he's vanished."

With that, she was gone.

And Adrien sat there. Alone.

As Marinette left, Adrien felt everything else leave with her.


	14. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fourteen! 
> 
> Not much to say here except... SUMMER BREAK IS COMING (disclaimer: I hate sunny weather, it doesn't help that my writing device is less than a foot away from a giant window).
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

Thursday.

It was Thursday, and Marinette sat in her class - for once, she was early.

_Adrien only got released this morning._

_He's been in a bed for days - so of course he's tired._

Marinette fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket as she waited.

Nino came, along with Alya.

"Hey, Mari!" Greeted her best friend.

The raven haired girl waved back, too shy to shout a greeting back.

The two made their way to their seats and Alya dropped down beside Marinette.

"You're early for once! Good for you." Alya hit her shoulder jokingly.

Marinette smiled a little.

The three conversed about random topics - as friends did.

After a minute or two, Adrien arrived in the class - just seconds before the late bell went off.

He sluggishly walked in, waving to his friends.

"Adrikins!" Chloe stood up to hug him.

But unfortunately for Chloe (and fortunately for Adrien) that was when the teacher, Mme. Bustier, decided to enter.

"Good Morning and welcome back, Adrien."

Adrien managed a small - but convincing smile.

She gestured for Adrien to go take his usual seat in front of Marinette.

The blonde boy stumbled to his seat, dark purple circles under his eyes. His eyelids drooped at every chance throughout the day.

Two hours into the lesson and he was still feeling woozy. His head rested in his crossed arms on the table. His teacher's voice was merely an incessant buzz in the back of his head. He felt his consciousness start to drift off and soon, he wasn't trying to pay attention anymore.

_Where am I?_

He stood barefooted on the tall grass, wind tussled his hair. He wore a pure white shirt and white pants.

_Where..._

He stepped forward slowly. Grass tickled his feet. Suddenly, his foot landed on something.

He cursed - whatever he had stepped on had obviously been pointy.

He moved back to look at it - a star shaped brooch with a pearl in the center. 

_Mom's..._

He picked the precious item up in his hand.

The moon threw a soft light onto his mother's belonging. 

He took in his surroundings for real, noticing much of the grass was overly damp and unhealthy. 

_What a weird dream._

He turned around, expecting maybe the same grassy landscape - but that wasn't it.

Far from it.

Behind him was a small fire.

_How could a fire survive in a place like this?_

_Every piece of burning material is soaked._

He knelt down and reached his cold hands out to the small flame. A flash of orange and red appeared in his head and he pulled his hand away. A voice echoed through his head.

_"SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

Adrien backed away from the seemingly harmless flame.

_What..._

His eyes narrowed. Nothing was different with the flame.

Cautiously, he walked away from it, not turning his back. 

His dream, however, didn't last. 

The lunch bell rung in his ears as he pried his eyes open.

"Go enjoy your lunch." Said Mme. Bustier warmly.

The students filed out the class to go to the lunch room.

 _It was only a dream,_ he thought, trying to assure himself.

_Just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what Chloe's gonna do the chance she gets?


	15. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to act he's alright, he fools his friends into thinking he's just that, but he's not alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fifteen!
> 
> Sorry about the late chapter... things got unexpectedly busy, but at least it's Summer Break now, right?
> 
> *UPDATES ON SATURDAY!

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino all made their way towards the eating area.

"So, how was the food at the hospital?" Asked Nino.

"It was pretty bad." Adrien replied distractedly.

The four of them laughed a little, heading to their usual eating spot.

"Adrikins!" Chloe's telltale call startled him, "I'm so glad you're alright! Why didn't you tell me earlier you were got released?" Chloe said, jumping him from behind. 

Chloe obviously had not expected Adrien to be so weak - as she had hit him so hard that he had been close to toppling over.

"Whoa, hey Chloe!" Said Adrien, hoping she had not noticed just how weak he really was. He, however, was unsuccessful in hiding a wince.

"Hey, chill. He just got out the hospital!" Exclaimed Alya.

Chloe only ignored Alya.

"Wanna come to  _my_ table?" 

"Sorry, not today, Chloe." 

The daughter of the mayor pouted, before stalking off. 

Adrien and his three good friends continued to their table. 

Each of them took out their lunch.

Alya had a sandwich, Nino had curry, Marinette had sushi, and Adrien, had... a burger. Adrien had a strict diet, yet another downside to his model career. Natalie, his caretaker - practically his father's stand-in, would usually give him a salad, fruits, basically everything that was healthy. But that seemed not to be the case.

"That's a first!" Commented Nino, looking at Adrien's lunch. 

"I'm actually not hungry." Adrien said suddenly, closing up his lunch again.

"Whaat? This is probably only burger you're going to get in the next century!"

 _"Probably."_ Adrien emphasized. 

"Almost certainly." Marinette amended.

Afterwards, they were back in class - Adrien couldn't help but fall asleep again. 

But this time, Adrien didn't have any dreams. 

At the end of the day, the bell rang loudly. 

Marinette got out of her seat - only to hear Nino trying to wake Adrien up.

"Hey, dude. It's end of day." He lightly elbowed Adrien's arm which rested on the table.

Marinette's paranoia grew to an immeasurable moment.

_Was it a bad idea letting him out the hospital so soon?_

_Is he okay?_

Alya strolled up to Nino.

"What's up?"

"Adrien's not waking up." His eyes were blown wide with evident panic.

The commotion had attracted the attention of all their other classmates who had not left yet - Chloe being one of them.

"Oh my god." Alya said, lifting his head.

Marinette stood up as well, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Adrien?"

"He's not breathing." Alya stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger.


	16. Save Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is wasting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter sixteen!
> 
> Not much to say here.
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

_He... isn't breathing?_

_I thought he was fine!_

_Wasn't he released from the hospital because he was okay?!_

"We have to do something!" Alya said.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Nino screamed at the other students who stood stock still. 

Chloe snapped out of it first.

"I'll call my dad!" She rummaged through her bag for her cellphone.

_It'll be too late by then!_

_If only I could save him..._

_if I wasn't so HELPLESS!_

_... Ladybug. If I turn into Ladybug I can save him!_

_But everyone will see._

Marinette didn't want to waste time to run to a secluded place. Every second counted - his life was more important.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Everyone looked at Marinette, thinking she had gone insane. But they were all wrong, as they were staring at  _Ladybug._ Not their classmate Marinette.

"Ladybug?!" Alya looked at her in disbelief, "You... you're...?"

"No time!" Ladybug picked Adrien and took off through the classroom window, partially because she didn't want to be bombarded by questions.

Wind rushed into her face, this would be the second time she had carried Adrien to the hospital. 

Ladybug took no comfort from the weight on her back. Adrien's chest was not moving and his legs dangled in an strange way that _scared_ her.

_I need to hurry!_

_I have to!_

Ladybug felt tears sting her eyes, not sure if it was because of the air rushing into them or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Identity revealed.


	17. Faked Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Moth knows now, all those smiles, printed on magazines... they were fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fifteen!
> 
> Wow, I nearly forgot to write and update.
> 
> *UPDATES ARE EVERY SATURDAY!

Hawk Moth watched with worry, at his sleeping son. He watched his son's friend try to wake him up, ultimately failing. He listened to their words and when Alya said he wasn't breathing, Hawk Moth felt his heart rate accelerate with horror.

_No... no, surely not, it hasn't even been a full week yet!_

_What's going on?!_

He quickly let go of his transformation and looked at Nooroo - who seemed just as lost as him. He should have known the kwami was puzzled as well with by their expression, but his heart was beating too frantically to process anything much.

"Nooroo! What's happened?" He looked at the levitating kwami.

"I'm not sure..." Nooroo said quietly.

Gabriel Agreste looked at Marinette, who promptly transformed. And he knew it was no bluff.

"Nooroo, what went wrong?!" He tried again.

"Something must have happened to trigger it early." Nooroo said.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps it's his young age, but that doesn't matter very much when it comes to this poison."

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair as the view screen shifted to Ladybug running across rooftops in the direction of the nearest hospital.

"Okay, calm down. Calm down. Think about it logically." Gabriel muttered to himself.

_Something has triggered the final stage to come earlier. What could it be? The poison runs on emotion from what Nooroo has told me... could it be..._

"Nooroo," Gabriel said in a considerably calmer, less panic-stricken voice, "could unhappiness have been the trigger?"

"Yes... yes it could have, but Adrien didn't seem unhappy earlier," Nooroo said.

"Maybe he didn't seem unhappy, but Adrien is a model. He's been faking smiles for a long time."

Gabriel thought about the voice message Adrien had sent him, and it suddenly clicked. Like finding the last piece of a puzzle.

_I'm the source of his unhappiness._

_I've been too neglectful._

_This is MY fault!_

_From the very beginning, it's been ME._

He put his hands on his face, as he sat down. Rubbing his tired face. 

_What a failure of a father I am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, yet anther short chapter. I'm sort of losing the inspiration to write this, but hopefully the motivation will come back when I get to a more exciting part (don't worry, I have a rule against discontinuing stories) :)


	18. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug wonders what caused the change of heart in Hawk Moth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eighteen!
> 
> Not much to say here...
> 
> *UPDATES ON SATURDAY!

Ladybug ran across the rooftops, people on the road saw her as a red blurr - not many people recognized her. The few who did, began to take pictures and videos. 

The heroine couldn't be more dis-concerned. 

Until there was a loud thump in front of her - she skidded to a stop. Her expression was panicked.

_Not now. Not now. DAMMIT!_

_This the worst time for an akuma!_

She tried to move around the being but was stopped.

"Not now!" She yelled.

She kicked the woman in the stomach, swiftly knocking her off the rooftop. 

"Wait! I'm trying to h-" The woman said, clinging onto the edge of the rooftop. However, she was cut off when Ladybug began running again. 

"Hey!" She said, slightly annoyed.

The woman followed Ladybug.

"Ladybug! I'm trying to help!"

"Why the fuck would you want to help me?!" Ladybug stopped, jabbing a finger in her direction, making sure she was a safe distance away.

"Let me take him to Hawk Moth!"

"NO fucking way!" Ladybug cried in disbelief.

Ladybug tried to escape her reach.

"Hawk Moth wants to help you! Please!" The white clad woman tried to say.

"I can't believe this!" Ladybug scoffed.

"We can save him! Please trust me!"

_What is he trying to achieve?_

"Hawk Moth wants to set things right!"

_This has never happened before._

Ladybug clutched the body of Adrien protectively. The beat in his chest was gone. His skin was cold. Ladybug almost wanted to sob. 

_He's just a corpse now..._

"At least let  _me_ try to help! I'm a doctor - these powers... I can buy us some time! Let me try!" The woman took a step forward.

Ladybug looked at her. Distrust in her eyes.

_But this is his best chance..._

"Fine," she spoke through gritted teeth. Walking cautiously towards the woman, an unnatural feeling in her gut that made her want to run, fight,  _anything but handing over Adrien._

But despite her conflicting thoughts, Ladybug gently put Adrien on the rooftop. The woman immediately knelt down, grabbing a band aid. 

_What is that supposed to do?!_

She stuck it onto Adrien's pale left cheek. Ladybug noticed the purple webs from before Adrien had woken up - they were back. The band aid seemed to disappear - and suddenly, Adrien coughed and gasped. His chest rose, heart beating again.

Ladybug stared at him.

"Oh my god..."

_He's alive._

"Come on! I've only bought us a couple minutes," the doctor said.

"Thank you."

The white clad woman smiled warmly.

"What's going on?" Adrien said weakly.

"I've been asking myself that question for some time now."


	19. All of this Time, it's Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has a hard time believing how her best friend could be the famous heroine of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ninteen!
> 
> I admit, writing this chapter completely slipped my mind.
> 
> *UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY!

Alya stared out the window in shock.

_Marinette is THE Ladybug?_

_That shy girl who stutters like an old engine at the sight of her crush?_

Alya pulled her gaze away from the broken through window of her classroom to Nino.

Then Chloe, who stood taut in her position, a phone in her hands. An amazed look on her face.

The red haired guy with an affinity for art - who's name had slipped her mind - looked completely stunned. 

It was the same with them all.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted their daze.

"We heard a window break! What's going on?"

It was a policeman.

"I... I'll get it." Volunteered Alya.

She let the man in, eyes unfocused still, as one of her classmates explained the unbelievable story to the questioning words of the officer.

 _All that time we've known each other... I never noticed,_ she thought exasperatedly.

_The one I've been chasing after all this time is my best friend._

It made so much sense, now that she'd thought about it. She almost laughed out loud. For such a long time she had been so close to finding out her secret - she now knew why Marinette always acted so nervous whenever she would work something out, or find a clue to Ladybug's real identity.

_All of this time, it's been you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fucking short.


	20. A Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks Hawk Moth is trying to lure them into a trap. Afterall, last time, that had been the case, hadn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty.
> 
> Sorry about the late update! I've been really out of it these past few days. 
> 
> *UPDATE ON SATURDAY!

Ladybug followed the akumatized doctor.

"Ugh. Do you really have to carry me like this?"

"Yes," replied Ladybug sternly.

"I can walk."

"Not taking any chances."

"Alright then. Where are we going?" Adrien asked.

Ladybug hesitated. 

"Hawk Moth," she said, a tentative sigh escaped her lips.

"What?! Why?! That's suicide!"

The woman in white was startled at the sudden outburst.

"We don't have any other options." Ladybug said.

"Yes we do!" 

Adrien began to try tugging Ladybug backwards. But he was too weak to do much to deter Ladybug.

"I'm not going to just let you die!" She said as she continued to pelt through the city.

 _You should!_ Adrien thought.

"But it's a trap!" He tried.

Adrien gritted his teeth. Feeling a sudden pain in his head, his vision blurred into two. He clutched his head.

"Adrien? Adrien, what's wrong?"

"No it's nothing," he said, wanting to convince Ladubug he didn't need Hawk Moth's 'help'.

"Adrien, your nose."

He felt something warm trickle down his lips. He wiped it away with his sleeve, that came back red.

"Doc!" Called Ladybug.

The woman turned back.

_So soon?_

"Run faster! Like your life depends on it!" The doctor yelled, knowing she could not do anything more for the blond boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter accompanied by a late update. TT_TT


	21. Numb and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're close. So close, but Adrien's condition is worsening by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-one.
> 
> Not much to say here.
> 
> *UPDATES ON SATURDAY.

Adrien found he couldn't breathe very well.

"Hang on!" 

Adrien also, quickly found his vision beginning to darken as well.

"Mari, this isn't a good idea..." He slurred.

"Dammit! I don't care!"

"I'm feline fine... I don't need a purramedic." Adrien whispered.

Ladybug wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

"This is not the time." Ladybug said.

"It's always the time for puns... 'Cause cat puns are absolutely pawsome..." He paused, "Hey, Mari, remember...when you carried me to thein _fur_ mary?" He suddenly said.

"Yeah...yeah I do."

"I love you... Mari," Adrien said.

"I know that..." Ladybug pawsed, "Don't die on me."

"We'll both... die if you continue following... that lady."

"No, we won't." She said firmly.

"How are you... so sure?"

"Because she saved you. She could have just snatched your ring and knocked me out. But she didn't."

Adrien felt his chest begin to hurt. Like his heart was overworking itself and that it wanted to rest.

He drew in a wheezing breath.

"We're almost there, Ladybug!"

"No..." Adrien weakly hit Ladybug's shoulder. "Go back... Mari... go back..." Adrien's voice wasn't being cooperative. "Mari... listen...to me..." Adrien's felt his heart slow, "There isn't... anything... you..." He struggled to get his words out, "Nothing... you can...do."

Ladybug felt the weak heart thumping on her back begin to die.

 _I don't want_  you _to die too,_ he thought.

"Adrien, save your energy." She said desperately.

Adrien felt his skin go numb. The heart in his chest was cold. The only reason he wasn't shivering, was because of Ladybug's body heat.

"Ma..ri... go back... he'll... kill you... I don't... want... that."

He was scared. If both of their miraculouses ended up in Hawk Moth's hands... 

Suddenly, the docter Ladybug had been following interrupted.

"We're here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point, I accidentally spelled "suddenly" with three d's. It looked catastrophic.


	22. Trusting a Lunatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finds out why Hawk Moth wants Adrien to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-two (the chapter title is...strange)
> 
> Alright, so this chapter is written in present tense for some reason (actually, it's because my fingers just wouldn't cooperate with me and write in past tense like I usually do).  
> I know that you're supposed to stick with either past tense or present tense, but I was just feeling weird...
> 
> One more thing to say before I end this note off, this story is coming to an end (in time too, I was worrying a little about balancing school and writing - whatever ends up being held up by my left hand ultimately falls, because I'm notorious for not being able to even hold a pencil in my left hand the right way). Being honest, I'm internally glad this fic is about to be done, because I was starting to run out of steam and the motivation to keep writing this. However, I really hate the past chapters, I'm not really satisfied with the way they've been written (I got lazy and the quality of writing dropped significantly). And so I'm planning to edit them later, when this entire thing is done (I just don't think I'd be able to leave this story satisfied unless I fix up the other chapters that I even failed to proof read - I literally just hoped there weren't any errors because I was feeling a little like the fire inside me got put out).  
> At the rate I'm going, there'll probably be about 2 - 3 more chapters to go (the last one being an epilogue, because I love reading epilogues - I thought it would be fun to right one).  
> I also might change the title. I'm not sure what it'll be, I suck at titles a lot more than other people do...haha. I'll be thinking about the new title at night probably (consequentially losing a little sleep - I'm a kid, I'm actually supposed to be sleeping nine to ten hours every night, but that's just absurd).
> 
> Wait... what happened to, "One more thing to say before I end this note off"? I don't even know.
> 
> Enough with this excessively long note.
> 
> *UPDATE ON SATURDAY.

It seemed like a normal home. A very luxurious one at that. Ladybug didn't think she would have thought twice about passing by, had the akumatized doctor not been there. 

The door creaked open, it's metal hinges rusty and from the outside, unkempt. In doors, it was a different story. There was no furniture in sight, just a table or two and a wooden chair sitting in a lonely corner. It wasn't exactly dirty, but at the same time, it wasn't exactly clean. Ladybug didn't care about that though, all she was really thinking about was the boy on her back, who's limbs had gone weak.

"Adrien, stay with me."

She was crazy for trusting Hawk Moth not to steal their miraculouses the first chance he got, she knew that. But she couldnt bring herself to leave Adrien for dead. 

 _Marinette, you are insane,_ a voice inside of her whispered - but it sounded more like a scream to her.

_But what choice do I have?_

Her alert was on high, as if she was expecting a skeleton to jump out a (nonexistent) closet. 

"Down here!"

The doctor was beckoning her to go down the stairs into the cellar. 

Ladybug hesitated for the briefest moment, a fleeting thought that entered her mind - she was afraid of the dark. But when she looked closer, the stair case was brightly lit. She couldn't believe she would let something like a petty phobia hinder her.

His breaths tickled her ear, she was glad he was still there. But everything about Adrien screamed he'd just about given up. He had one foot in the grave - no, more like he had both feet in the grave and he was just waiting for the dirt to start piling on top of him. For some reason, she briefly wondered if Adrien would rather have his body burnt into ashes and spread in the sea, or to be buried in a coffin - she'd know after Adrien had been saved, after he'd lived a long peace filled life.

Ladybug had never in her life hated stairs more than she had at that moment. 

But when she reached the bottom, she saw Hawk Moth  _(that bastard!)_ she sobered up and tried to appear more calm than she was inside. 

"Is there anyway to save him?" Ladybug cursed her voice for breaking in the middle.

Hawk Moth asked her to put Adrien down. 

For one second, she was about to refuse to let Adrien down - because he felt so fragile - and  _cold._ His skin was cold, and she wasn't sure how she had not really registered this before. But after that one second, she reluctantly put the blond boy on the ground.

Her heart clenched. She could see him properly now, the purplish hue of his veins. His skin was a sickly pale color, and by the way he started to shiver immediately after he couldn't feel Ladybug's warmth, she could tell that he was freezing. She wanted to choke Hawk Moth to death, but now was not the time. Out of nowhere, Plagg popped out - but he said nothing. 

Ladybug wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. Internally, she was still wondering why Hawk Moth wanted to help them.

"Ladybug...why the fuck are you trusting this lunatic?!" Plagg yelled.

She didn't answer, she didn't even know the answer to that question herself.

Hawk Moth walked to them, the doctor from before stayed to the side of the room.

Plagg took a defensive stance, but he was too small to pose a real threat to Hawk Moth. 

What surprised them all, was that Hawk Moth never even came close to an arms length to Adrien.

Instead, there was a blinding purple light, and it was no longer Hawk Moth who was walking towards them anymore - it was Gabriel Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this chapter is written better than all the others. Or maybe the other chapters just suck so bad that this chapter looks better.  
> Also...FINALLY. The bomb has been dropped.


	23. Not My Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His feelings are in a jumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-three.
> 
> Sorry about posting so late! I've had a hectic week, why doesn't anyone warn me about social events in advance? Ugh. Anyway, I apologize about this late chapter. Being a very private person, I just can't write with people looking over my shoulder - it's so nerve wracking! So I always have to wait until everyone is busy doing something that doesn't involve me, before I can actually write. Again, sorry.
> 
> *UPDATES ON SATURDAY! (Nooo, WHY school? Why must you sabotage my literature plans? TT_TT) (One week left of freedom...)
> 
> Edit one day later: I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS HAD 100 KUDOS. Thank you so much! I sincerely hate being forgetful. I thought young healthy children were supposed to have good memory. I guess not.

Adrien could see his father looking at him. His barely open eyes widening at the impossibility.

"Father...?" He croaked, his throat hurting.

There was no way this was his father. It just couldn't be him.

And yet the steady sound of his footsteps were there. Ladybug could see him too. 

Adrien couldn't believe it. 

He wouldn't.

But the towering figure was still there. Not Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste. His mind must've been playing a trick on him. Or maybe it was his eyes. His eyes followed his father, a question in his green eyes. 

His feelings were in a jumble. It was his father, the man that he had missed for such a long time - and he was looking at him. His father was looking straight at him, not talking to him with his eyes glued to a paper. For once, his father wasn't looking at him like he was some nuisance.

Instead, he could see worry in his eyes - and he had never seen that before. 

He registered a light weight on his chest.

 _This is a dream,_ he thought.

His father had never really given him this much attention before. Or no, yes he had. But that had been months ago, when he had told him that Nino was a bad influence on him.

"Son."

Adrien almost flinched away when Gabriel touched his shoulder. 

_Hawk Moth. My father is Hawk Moth._

The merciless villain that took advantage of everyone experiencing negative emotions.

Gabriel felt his son's eyes on him. And it wasn't the neutral gaze he usually received from his son - it was a hateful one and he knew Adrien was disgusted by him.

"I'm sorry." He said. And Adrien's gaze abruptly faltered. 

Gabriel then realized that he had never really said "sorry" to Adrien before, never sincerely. And he suddenly felt more remorse than before.

Ladybug however, wasn't sure what to say, or think, or do. She just sat there, staring with puzzled eyes. But then, she felt anger bubbling up in her chest - how  _dare_ he? After everything he had put Adrien through? She clenched her fists. Her earrings beeped, signalling that she was running out of time. 

"Son-"

"You're not my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets disowned TT_TT  
> I want to laugh and cry at the same time.  
> This isn't supposed to be FUNNY though...I dun know anymore. c:


	24. Something Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are not my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-four.
> 
> School is almost here. Back to cramming everything to after school and Saturdays.  
> I started another fic. Why do I do this to myself?  
> I'm also back to using past-tense in writing.
> 
> *UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY!

Gabriel stared at Adrien.

 _"You_ are a  _monster."_ Adrien told him, his words seemed to spear his heart. 

Adrien's throat hurt. His chest constricted painfully. His skin, deathly cold.

"Do you know how many people you've hurt?" He whispered, "You are not my father." He repeated.

Adrien looked at him, hate so painstakingly clear in his eyes that they seemed to emanate with anger.

"Have you ever stopped to think about what you do to Parisians every time you do...do  _this?"_

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it." He clenched his teeth, "I'm not even the one you should be apologizing to." 

Gabriel retracted his hand from Adrien's shoulder.

"Every time you send out an akuma, who has to come stop the chaos?"

Ladybug had never seen her partner this angry before.

_"Ladybug."_

Adrien glanced at Ladybug, still transformed. His eyes were soft, but when he turned back to Gabriel, it was even more piercing than it had been before.

"What do you think would happen if Ladybug wasn't there? If she had to leave one day -  _what would you do?_ All those deaths would be on  _your_ shoulders. I can't stop an akuma by myself.  _What the fuck were you thinking?"_ He seemed to hiss.

The akumatized doctor had left earlier, feeling that this was not a conversation she should be listening to. 

Adrien gave a hacking cough.

"Adrien-" Ladybug tried to say.

"Why did you do it?" He rasped, "For power?  _Why?"_

"I wanted to bring back your mother." Gabriel said.

There was silence in the room.

"I know, I was stupid. She's dead but I just wasn't able to accept it. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this, you too Ladybug." 

Ladybug just stared back at him, then looked down.

"If you can cure Adrien, I'll forgive you. But after this, you have to turn yourself in." Ladybug said.

Gabriel nodded.

"Adrien, I'm sorry. For everything. I was never there for you after she died. I hope that you'll forgive me."

Adrien stayed quiet.

"Nooroo." 

He transformed into Hawk Moth.

He placed his hand on Adrien's forehead, a bright purple glow.

A day ago, Nooroo had told him a way to undo the effects of Black Moth, but it was not without it's risks. If Hawk Moth was unable to do it correctly, they would all die. 

However, if he succeeded, they would at least have a chance to save him.

Ladybug was crucial to the process, due to her ability to purify akumas.

Quickly, the purple hue from Adrien's veins vanished.

"What are you..." Ladybug stepped closer.

"Stay back. Get ready."

"What? Why-"

Black mist began to rise into the air.

"What did you do?" Her questions continued going unanswered.

When the black mist was gone, there stood Chat Noir.

But something was off about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna guess what happened?


	25. Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has he been lying to himself all this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-five.
> 
> This is great. I don't think this thing'll be ending in a few chapters anymore. Probably four chapters? Who knows.
> 
> By the way, I listened to this while writing: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watchv=oGYVnN7i7vc&list=PLjr4imAUPB5XyXM8m_gaz7dJy6F_L7499&index=222  
> I'm actually being serious, I listened to the underwater theme from the Mario soundtrack.  
> and also this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=764sg754LkQ&list=PLjr4imAUPB5XyXM8m_gaz7dJy6F_L7499&index=220  
> Lalalalala - from Attack on Titan, I never thought "Lalalalala" could ever sound so nice.  
> and this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg&index=221&list=PLjr4imAUPB5XyXM8m_gaz7dJy6F_L7499  
> Classical music isn't all that bad, contrary to what lots of people say, it's not all that boring. People who think classical music sucks even though you've never tried to even listen to it, you're too fucking judgmental. Just because something is old and doesn't have singing in it, doesn't mean it's automatically bad. 
> 
> *UPDATES ON SATURDAY.  
> (Thanks if you read the entire note lol)

"What... what did you do to him?"

Ladybug stared at Chat Noir, noticing Plagg was gone.

_So is that him... or not?_

The boy clad in black held a baton in his hand. The green paw marks on it lit brightly. 

Ladybug only stared in confusion at Hawk Moth. Her eyebrows narrowed.

"What's wrong, m'lady?" Glowing green eyes turned to her, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Hawk Moth... answer me." Ladybug said.

"You can purify akumas, correct?"

For Ladybug, that was enough of an answer. She nodded.

"Chat. Listen to me-"

"Is this what being akumatized feels like?" He smiled slightly.

"Chat, this isn't you." Ladybug tried to reason.

He twirled his baton, his claws elongated.

"Says  _who?"_

His gaze shifted to Hawk Moth, both of which, said nothing. Chat Noir walked closer to Hawk Moth, his baton, gripped tightly in his hand.

"Ladybug," He stopped for a brief moment. "Are you sure you know who the real me really is?"

Ladybug wondered what he meant by that.

Chat Noir trembled. Staring at the wooden floor.

"Adrien is nothing but useless. A pitiful boy who lost his mother, closed up -  _a fucking screw up who smiles into a mirror and asks himself..."_

He whispered, _"Is this good enough?"_

Ladybug felt her heart drop ten inches. But Chat Noir continued.

"Chat Noir, who can't do a thing without his partner. Even though he's free from everything holding him down - he's still as pathetic as before, maybe even more so than before."

She had no time to think before Chat Noir had begun walking to Hawk Moth.

"Everything I've known about  _you._ Has been wrong." He stopped in front of the man, "Did you know... I used to look up to you?"

Hawk Moth stood stock still.

"You were the only reason I kept being a model. Because I thought it made you think better of me -" Chat Noir didn't smile. "Even after you told me Nino was a bad influence on me, I thought it was just because you had thought it was best for me."

In the blink of an eye, Chat Noir had his baton raised.

"All this time-" He swung his baton at his father's throat.  "I've been lying to myself!"

Hawk Moth dodged his initial strike, but found he couldn't quite keep up. Chat Noir's strikes became stronger, he swung his foot at Hawk Moth - who had nothing to defend himself. The strike hit true, sending the man flying towards a wall. 

Ladybug caught him before his back made a painful impact on the wall.

He was upon them in an instant, 

"CATACLYSM!"

_If you're going to stand in my way, then... so be it._

"Chat, snap out of it!"

With his claw in front of his Lady's face, seeping black energy. He abruptly stopped. Ladybug's eyes were closed, he stared with his eyes wide open. 

_Mari..._

"M'lady..."

He stepped backwards, his every thought betraying himself.

_How could I do that to her?_

His face reflected pain. He dropped his arm, and then his weapon.

"Chat - Adrien... you aren't pathetic." Ladybug stood up before him.

The boy felt a tear trail down his cheek and something in him whispered -  _Weak._

"Countless people look up to you." She told him, "I did too, I thought you were perfect." Ladybug said honestly, "But you're better than perfect."

She closed the distance between the both of them.

"You have so many flaws - and I love them all. Even all your puns."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and embraced him, her ear on his chest.

"You're the most amazing person I could ever ask for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'll need to add the "Akumatized Adrien" tag, or maybe "Akumatized Chat Noir".  
> And maybe the tag "Fluff"  
> Tooth rotting fluff. I didn't know I was capable of fluff until now.  
> (AHHH IT'S ALL SO CHEESY, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE)  
> (This is what I get for keeping my fluffy side cooped up along with my anxiety prone side)
> 
> Congrats to the person who commented Adrien was akumatized lol.


	26. Purified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ladybug, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-six.
> 
> This fanfic is going to be over soon (whew). Most likely in a chapter or two.
> 
> *UPDATES ON SATURDAYS!

Chat stood still, feeling his lady's weight on his chest - she was hugging him.

Something wet was trailing down his cheek.

"You're the most amazing person I could ever ask for." She told him.

Finally, he let out a sob, and the tears poured down. 

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Chat lifted his arms and hugged her back, his larger frame encompassing her's.

Ladybug took his mask off, Adrien was then standing in her arms. She ripped the mask to bits and pieces and out came a fluttering akuma. 

She caught it in her yo-yo and out came a white butterfly. She felt Adrien go limp in her arms. Ladybug put the young boy down on the wooden planked floor.

"Hawk Moth," she addressed.

"The poison should be gone now, you've purified it." He said, walking to his sleeping son.

"I don't know what to say," Ladybug remarked.

"Neither do I, but there is something I must ask you." He looks at Ladybug, "After I am gone, will you help my son recover? His mother is gone and I..."

"Yes, I'll take him in. He's welcome anytime with me. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind either."

"Thank you." Hawk Moth sighed, beckoning the doctor he had empowered over, "And thank you for your help."

"It was my pleasure." She said, her powers fading away.

"Ladybug, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." He said, before he was gone.

Ladybug could only stare where he had once been.

"Let's get you home, Adrien."

 

* * *

 

Outside, reporters were crowding the streets. There had been reports of seeing Ladybug disappear into the house, but the police had not allowed them to go inside - so they stood on the streets instead. 

Alya was among them, so was Nino and all their classmates.

As soon as Hawk Moth stepped out the house, he was arrested by the police - the reporter began to form theories that Hawk Moth had killed Ladybug - but Alya knew that none were true, because her friend was strong.

Soon enough, Ladybug was out. Adrien Agreste on her back.

"Ladybug!"

"Can you fill us in on the situation?"

"Tell us, what has happened to Adrien Agreste?"

"He's fine, now if you would all clear up. I'll be appearing on Alya Cesaire's LadyBlog later today, all your questions should be answered then."

The reporters did as she asked - so did Alya. She would be patient, she could wait a few hours.

Ladybug ran by her in a blur, not even noticing her in the dense crowd.

The heroine leapt across the roofs of Paris - to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.


	27. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty seven.
> 
> Sorry, this chapter might suck a little. I think I need a little break from writing, because I feel like the quality of everything is getting worse. So next week, I won't be updating a new chapter. I'll have a "chapter" up though. I really wanted to edit all the shit I've written. It'll say how much I've edited - so basically, the bad chapters are going to be rewritten. I don't know if that counts as taking a break, but yeah, that's what's happening.  
> So, you'll be able to see the progress I'm making in editing everything.  
> I think that's all I have to say for this note!

When Ladybug dropped into her room, she felt on the verge of collapsing. Her miraculous gave one last dying beep before her transformation let go. Tikki popped out her earrings, and Marinette immediately caught her to put her inside a small cushion bed. Marinette dropped Adrien on her pink covered bed, before falling beside him.

_Ohmmigod Adrien is in my bed._

Her frantic thoughts reminded her she was insane.

But her muscles were sore from running all day, to the point the raven haired girl was reluctant to move - however innocent her intentions were. She found herself sighing - all while deciding she was too exhausted to move. Though adrenaline was still pumping through her veins.

She stared at the blond boy beside her after she had forced herself to calm down a significant amount.   

_What now?_

She heard footsteps ascending up the stairs to her room - she had forgotten her parents had been home.

"Marinette?" Sabine called, when she saw her daughter in her bed, she gasped. "Where have you been all day?!"

"I heard on the news - that you - that you're..."

"Yes maman, I am." She said, sitting up.

"Why did you never tell me?" She hugged her daughter, "I've been so worried - and is this the young man you saved? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry maman. I still have to sort everything out, I'll tell you then?"

"Yes, of course. I can wait - are you hungry? It's about time for dinner."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

Sabine, Marinette's mother, nodded.

 

* * *

 

 The first thing he woke up to was the color pink. 

"Adrien? Are you awake?"

He turned around grumbling under his breath.

"What..."

Then his mind seemed to finish rebooting.

"Oh."

"Come on! Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Everything seemed so surreal.

"Yeah, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter really sucks. Ick.  
> I need to recharge my mental creativity bar - I need chocolate (I'm sorry, I have an obsession with chocolate and I think I'm suffering withdrawal symptoms).
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> So, all that editing took way longer than I thought it would. But, I'm finally finished!  
> After reading everything over, I decided this would be a good place to end it all, so I guess that's the end of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this and gave kudos! I wish you all a wonderful day.


End file.
